L'accident
by Takira's
Summary: L'équipe du Lieutenant Farron est appelée pour une enquête. Ils s'envolent alors pour Paris, mais un problème technique survient. L'avion s'écrase en pleine forêt.
1. Chapter 1

\- On doit arriver à quelle heure ? Demanda Tifa en tournant la tête vers son voisin.

\- 17 heures, normalement répondit Prompto qui regardait par la petite fenêtre de l'avion.

L'équipe de Claire était attendue à Paris pour une enquête. Ils avaient pris un jet privé, pour y arriver au plus vite. Fang regarda l'écran de son téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes, tandis que Claire fixait le siège devant elle.

\- Stressée ?

\- Non répondit le lieutenant aux cheveux roses.

Fang haussa les épaules et détourna son intention vers la fenêtre ronde. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de secouer l'épaule de son amie.

\- Quoi encore ? Gronda Claire qui essayait de dormir.

\- La fumée qui sort du moteur, c'est normal ?

Le lieutenant se pencha vers la fenêtre. Non, c'était pas normal effectivement. L'un des pilotes sortit de la cabine, son expression était neutre et très inquiétante. Il regarda tour à tour les passagers avant de dire:

\- On a un petit problème...

\- Comment ça un « petit problème » ? ajouta Fang.

\- Calmez-vous, nous allons essayer de nous poser rapidement, il doit y avoir un problème au moteur droit.

Soudain, des turbulences commencèrent à arriver, le pilote perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Tifa s'accrocha au siège.

\- C'est pas vrai ! On se rapproche des arbres ! Dit Prompto.

[...]  
 **Au commissariat (18 h 00)**

\- Tu sais à quelle heure arrivent-ils ? Demanda Amodar.

\- On m'a dit 17 heures, mais il y a eu du retard à cause des intempéries répondit Noel en rangeant son laboratoire.

Amodar observait par la fenêtre, le temps était orageux et pluvieux. Il croisa ses bras avant de se retourner vers le brun.

\- Quelle est l'enquête d'ailleurs ?

\- Un enlèvement, la mère voulait que ça soit l'équipe de Farron qui s'en charge. Jeune enfant de 7 ans, enlevé par son père, cause, problèmes familiaux... Très courant.

Noel haussa les épaules avant de fermer son armoire où ses outils étaient.

Tifa toussa fortement fasse à la fumée que le moteur dégagé. Elle regarda dans toutes les directions avant de se trainer sur le sol en direction de l'avion.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Elle se leva en s'accrochant à l'aile de l'avion. Son bras saignait, quelques égratignures étaient sur son cou et ses joues.

\- L'avion... Où est l'arrière de l'avion ? Claire !? Fang !? Prompto !?

-Ti... Tifa ? Fit une faible voix.

L'intéressée marcha difficilement vers le devant de l'avion. Elle aperçut Prompto allongé sur le dos, sa jambe était bloquée sous un débris métallique.

\- Prompto ! Ça va ?!

\- Ma jambe... J'ai... J'arrive pas à soulever fit-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Attends, je vais essayer.

Tifa plaça ses avants-bras sous le débris et essaya de soulever. Elle hurla face à la douleur de son bras. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle tenta une deuxième fois, mais rien à faire. C'était bien trop lourd.

\- J'arrive pas... fit-elle en toussant.

\- Claire et Fang...? Où sont-elles ? Questionna Prompto en touchant son front plein de sang.

\- Je sais pas, elles étaient à l'arrière de l'avion... Il s'est détaché, je sais pas où elles sont ! Dit Tifa en versant ses larmes.

\- Les pilotes ?

La brigadière aux cheveux noirs se releva et marcha vers l'avant de l'avion, le pilote était immobile sur le siège. Elle posa ses doigts meurtris sur le cou de celui-ci pour vérifier son pouls.

\- Mort...

\- Vous êtes vivants ! Fit une voix masculine.

Tifa tourna son attention vers le deuxième pilote au sol à quelques mètres de Prompto. Il se mit debout et rejoignit la brigadière. Cette dernière l'aida à trouver son équilibre avant de lui demander:

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

\- Au bras, il y a des survivants ?

\- Oui, mais votre coéquipier est décédé, je suis désolée, il manque également deux de mes amies... Aidez-moi à soulever ce débris.

L'homme hocha la tête et marcha vers le blond toujours coincé, ils soulevèrent la carcasse métallique. Prompto se dégagea rapidement en se traînant.

\- Montre ta jambe ordonna la jeune femme.

La jambe était recouverte du sang du jeune homme, des longues cicatrices s'y trouvaient.

\- Une plaie est ouverte fit Le pilote. Prenez ça !

Il déchira un bout de sa chemise et le donna à Tifa. Cette dernière l'enroula autour de la jambe meurtrie pour éviter le saignement.

\- Restez avec lui, je dois retrouver mes coéquipières.

[...]  
Un hurlement retentit dans les oreilles de Fang. Elle ouvrit brutalement ses paupières. Elle se redressa et grogna de douleur. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers quelque chose de planté dans sa cuisse. Sa main meurtrie le saisit et le retira d'un coup sec. Fang hurla face à la douleur.

\- Bordel... fit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa blessure.

Sa gorge était sèche et enrouée. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle se leva et observa les alentours, l'arrière de l'avion était en face d'elle, mais pas l'avant. Il s'était coupé en deux ? Un bruit l'attira. Une main frappait la paroi métallique à l'aide d'une ceinture de sécurité. Fang marcha vers la carcasse de l'avion et s'agenouilla, elle baissa la tête et aperçut Claire bloquée sous l'aile de l'avion.

\- Claire !

Le lieutenant aux cheveux roses tourna sa tête à droite afin de voir son amie. Elle pouvait apercevoir sur le front de Fang, une coupure. Le sang glissait tout le long de son visage. La femme aux cheveux noirs saisit la main meurtrie de son amie.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Je... Ça va... gémit le lieutenant. Les autres... ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il y a que l'arrière de l'avion fit Fang en se relevant. L'avion a dû percuter un arbre pour être dans cet état.

Elle essaya de soulever l'énorme débris qui bloquait son amie, sans succès. Elle lâcha des insultes, même si cela ne servait à rien. Elle continua à soulever à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à épuiser sa dernier goutte de force. La respiration de Claire s'accélérait, le sang glissait sur son front humide, ses lèvres étaient rouges, pleines d'égratignures. Elle cracha du sang et plissa les yeux.

\- Fang ?! Claire ?! Fit une voix féminine.

Le lieutenant aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers l'arrivante. Tifa courra vers elle, la main toujours sur son bras.

\- Fang ! Ton visage et ta jambe...

\- Claire... Claire est bloquée en dessous, j'arrive pas à soulever, aide moi, s'il te plaît.

Sans hésité, Tifa essaya de soulever le débris avec Fang. Rien, il bougea seulement de quelques millimètres. La femmes aux longs cheveux s'agenouilla pour apercevoir Claire, les yeux fermés.

\- Claire !

L'intéressée les rouvrit faiblement en fixant son amie. Elle porta sa main blessée vers son visage pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

\- Tu dois rester éveiller. Je vais chercher le pilote, à trois on devrait réussir. Fang, tu restes avec elle ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre lieu de l'accident.

Fang se rallongea sur le ventre et reprit la main du lieutenant dans les siennes. Elle posa son front contre le sol en soufflant. Claire regarda son amie avant de dire faiblement:

\- Je... Je vais mourir...

\- Non ! Tu ne dois pas ! Gronda Fang en relevant la tête. Serah, tu dois rester pour elle. Et Sky !

Sky était son amie d'enfance. Après la mort de ses parents, elle a été adoptée par la famille Farron. Claire est rapidement devenue amie avec elle. Elles se sont occupées toutes les deux de Serah après le décès des parents du lieutenant. Aujourd'hui, elle était chirurgienne. C'était une femme grande, mince et musclée , aux cheveux bruns courts, s'arrêtant en dessous des oreilles, accompagnées d'une frange ressemblant à celle de Claire. Elle avait des yeux marrons très foncés, s'approchant du noir. Pour Claire, Sky était comme son âme sœur, avec Fang.

\- Tu dois aussi rester pour botter les fesses de Snow quand il s'approchera trop de Serah fit Fang en lâchant un rire nerveux.

Claire sourit en réponse.  
[...]

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Mon amie est bloquée sous un débris, à deux nous n'arrivons pas à le soulever.  
\- J'arrive ! Fit Le pilote en se dirigeant vers Tifa. Restez au sol !

Prompto hocha la tête, il posa sa main meurtrie sur sa jambe.

[...]

Les deux arrivants coururent vers Fang. Ils unissent leurs dernières forces et soulevèrent l'énorme débris. Fang aida Claire à sortir.

Le lieutenant s'allongea à côté de son ancienne prison. Le bas de sa chemise blanche était tachée de sang, son pantalon était déchirée aux genoux. Ses bras étaient recouverts de blessures et de griffures. Elle essuya la commissure de ses lèvres qui saignaient.

Les quatre survivants avaient réussi à bander leurs blessures avec du tissu trouvé dans l'avion. Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, Claire et Prompto étaient allongés côte à côte tandis que Tifa, Fang et le pilote essayaient de contacter les secours.

\- Vous captez ? Demanda l'homme.  
\- Rien dit Tifa.  
\- C'est quoi votre nom enfaite ? Interrogea Prompto qui s'était redressé.  
\- Marc répondît le pilote.  
\- Nous sommes désolés pour votre ami ajouta Fang.  
\- Ce n'est rien. On ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence. Il était 20 heures, Le soleil était encore présent, la chaleur aussi. Mais, il n'y avait pas d'eau, rien pour s'hydrater.

\- On va s'en sortir dit Marc.

Fang et Tifa hochèrent la tête en silence avant de se retourner pour voir Claire qui dormait.

\- Claire, tu dois rester réveiller fit Fang en réveillant la dormeuse.

Cette dernière grogna en réponse avant d'ouvrir ses paupières. Prompto se rallongea à côté du lieutenant.

\- Ça va...? Demanda Claire entre deux soupires.  
\- C'est moins pire que toi. Mais, ça va répondît le blond.  
\- Si on racontait des anecdotes sur nous ? Pour nous changer les idées ? Dit Tifa.  
\- J'en... ai pleins alors, sur mon idiot de beau-frère gronda Claire.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaît, et également le nouveau personnage: Sky.**  
 **Pour la suite on se retrouve le 7 -8 juillet Si je ne prends pas de retard.**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

 **Au commissariat (21 h 05)**

\- Tu as reçu un appel pour nous dire si ils étaient arrivés ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Fit le commissaire Amodar en essayant de joindre le portable du Lieutenant Farron.

\- Répondeur ? Ajouta Noel.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête en réponse, il essaya de joindre chacun de ses coéquipiers mais répondeur à chaque fois. Quand soudain, un policier arriva en courant dans le bureau, téléphone en main.

\- Commissaire ! L'avion qui transportait l'équipe du Lieutenant Farron a disparu des radars !

\- Pardon ?! Passez-moi ce téléphone.

 _\- « Commissaire Amodar ? Ici, Armand Brown, pilote. Le jet privé où vos coéquipiers étaient, a disparu de nos radars de surveillance. »_

\- Quand a t-il disparu ? Interrogea Amodar.

 _\- « D'après nos dernières informations, l'avion survolait le département de Vienne. Nous venons d'envoyer un hélicoptère. »_

\- Tenez-moi au courant.

[...]

\- Ici, Alpha Lima Echo X-Ray, nous survolons la zone.

 _\- « Que voyez-vous ? »_

\- Des carcasses d'avion sont visibles, envoyez une équipe de secours le plus rapidement possible ! Je répète, envoyez une équipe de secours le plus rapidement possible ! Nous avons retrouvé l'avion !

[…]

\- Regardez ! Fit Marc en se levant. Un hélicoptère !

Il commença à faire des gestes pour attirer l'intention des pilotes. L'hélicoptère se posa un peu plus loin, trois pilotes sortirent et coururent vers les survivants. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les secours arrivèrent enfin, brancard en main, ils s'occupèrent des plus blessés en premier: Claire et Prompto.

\- On les emmène dans l'hôpital le plus proche ! Fit un pompier en soulevant le brancard où le blond était allongé.

 **Hôpital de Vienne (22 h 01)**

\- Claire Farron, Lieutenant de 28 ans, retrouvée sur les lieux du crash, graves blessures au niveau du bassin et des jambes fit un infirmier.

Le brancard se dirigea vers la chirurgienne qui prit tout de suite en charge sa nouvelle patiente. Elle écarquilla les yeux face à la victime: Claire. Cette dernière ouvrit faiblement ses paupière pour apercevoir le médecin qui poussait le brancard en direction de la salle d'opération.

\- Sky...?

\- Ne bouge pas fit sa sœur en lui souriant.

[…]

\- Fang Yun, Lieutenant, 28 ans, plaie ouverte à la cuisse droite.

Fang regarda de tous les côtés, des médecins étaient autour d'elle. Son cou était bloqué par une minerve et son nez, recouvert d'un masque d'oxygène. Le brancard s'arrêta dans une salle d'opération où on la changea de lit.

\- A trois, on soulève ! Un...deux, trois !

Les médecins soulevèrent la blessée et la posa sur l'autre lit. Ils commencèrent à dégager la minerve, déboutonnèrent la chemise afin de voir les blessures.

\- Avez-vous perdu connaissance ? Demanda un infirmier.

\- N..Non.

\- Pouvez-vous bouger vos doigts, jambes ?

\- Pas... La jambe droite.

[…]

Sky déboutonna la chemise, une grande plaie était visible au bas du ventre de la jeune femme. Elle commença à mettre des compresses afin d'arrêter le saignement. Un autre médecin plaça un masque d'oxygène recouvrant la bouche et le nez de Claire.

\- Elle saigne énormément !

\- Je sais, donnez-moi plus de compresses ordonna Sky qui les posa sur le ventre de sa patiente.

\- C'est une hémorragie externe, besoins de compresses et...

Claire se mit à cracher du sang sur le côté, Sky souleva sa tête doucement. Elle injecta un calment au lieutenant pour apaiser les douleurs.

\- Tu te sentiras mieux fit sa sœur.

Elle nettoya rapidement la plaie avec les compresses avec l'aide d'un médecin. Le sang commença à moins couler.

[…]

Tifa était allongée sur un brancard, un médecin posa une de ses mains au coude et l'autre saisit le poignet.

\- Serrez ma main, ça va faire mal intervient l'homme.

Il tira le bras vers l'extérieur du corps. Un craquement se fit entendre, Tifa serra les dents se retenant de hurler. Un interne nettoya les plaies à l'épaule qui venait d'être remise en place.

\- Vous avez moins mal ?

\- Beaucoup... Mieux, mais c'est pas très agréable fit-elle avec un sourire douloureux.

\- Je peux vous le confirmer fit celui-ci en souriant.

[…]

\- Docteur West-Farron , nous avons besoin de vous sur une opération, une fracture multiple d'une personne victime du crash.

\- Je suis là dans quelques minutes, préparez-le fit-elle en retirant le dernier bout de métal incrusté dans la peau de sa sœur.

Claire était allongée sur une table d'opération, sous anesthésie générale. Des médecins étaient autour d'elle pour recoudre les plaies.

\- Bien, vous banderez les plaies fit Sky qui commença à se préparer pour aider l'autre jeune homme.

[…]

\- Prompto Argentum, 28 ans, brigadier, fracture multiple.

\- Causes ?

\- Sa jambe a été bloquée sous un débris métallique pendant plusieurs minutes.

La jeune chirurgienne mit son masque et se dirigea vers le blond.

Prompto était allongé, recouvert d'un drap bleu, un tube respiratoire partant de sa bouche l'aidait à respirer. Sky s'avança vers la jambe de son patient, la blessure était nettoyée, il fallait remettre en place les os déplacés et remplacés ceux qui étaient cassés.

\- Passez-moi une pince s'il vous plaît.

Elle commença à remettre doucement les os.

[…]

 **Il est sorti plus tôt que prévu. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît également. Un chapitre plongé dans le monde de la chirurgie, des hôpitaux. Pour le troisième, on se retrouve 10-11 juillet, peut-être avant car il est déjà écrit, il manque juste à modifier quelques phrases. Laissez un commentaire, ça me fera toujours plaisir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hôpital de Vienne ( 8 h 05)**

Claire se reposait dans sa chambre, son opération l'avait énormément fatigué. Un bandage entourée tout son bas du ventre, et ses cuisses. Sky lui avait dit qu'elle devra suivre des cours de rééducations pour ses jambes, ses muscles s'étant engourdis, elle devait les refaire travailler.

\- Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?

Claire tourna sa tête vers la voix familière, Sky venait d'entrée avec un plateau. Elle le posa sur une petite table avant de redresser le lit où était sa sœur.

\- Vos lits ne sont pas confortables.

\- Je sais ricana doucement la brune qui souleva le drap afin d'observer les bandages. Je vais les changer pour aujourd'hui, tu as eu mal cette nuit ?

\- Non.

Sky retira le tissu blanc et découvrit les blessures qu'elle avait recousu la veille. La bonne chose, c'est que le sang n'avait pas réapparu. La brune nettoya les plaies avec un produit avant de les recouvrir d'un nouveau bandage.

\- Je vais bouger ta jambe, faire quelques mouvements, tu me dis si tu as mal quelque part, d'accord ?

Claire hocha la tête, Sky prit sa jambe droite et commença à la tendre doucement tout en suivant les réactions de sa sœur. Elle la plia ensuite avant de la reposer sur le lit et faire de même pour l'autre.

\- Bien, normalement tu pourrais commencer les cours de rééducation demain.

\- Je pourrais rentrer à Bordeaux quand ? Il faut que je prévienne Serah.

\- Tu suivras ton premier cours ici, mais d'ici mercredi, tu pourras rentrer.

\- Je vais rester à l'hôpital ? Demanda Claire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, tu pourras sortir vers 13 heures, tu viendras chez-moi fit Sky en lui souriant. On appellera Serah.

Le lieutenant lui adressa un sourire avant de tourner son intention sur le petit déjeuner posait sur la table.

\- Dis-moi, vous nourrissez pas beaucoup vos patients.

Effectivement, sur le plateau, seulement un croissant et un yaourt aux pommes étaient présents.

\- Je sais répondit la brune en lâchant un petit rire.

Elle posa le plateau sur les genoux du lieutenant.

\- Je reviens, je dois aller voir comment se comporte tes coéquipiers, je t'informerais ensuite.

[…]

Prompto dormait paisiblement sur le lit médicalisé, son opération l'avait fatigué. Il ouvrit les paupières quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Monsieur Argentum ? Je vous dérange ?

Le blond se tourna afin de voir l'arrivante, c'était la chirurgienne qui l'avait opéré. Il oublia complétement ce qu'elle venait de dire et l'admira, bouche-bée.

\- Monsieur ? Ajouta Sky en fronçant les sourcils. Vous bavez...

\- Euh, excusez-moi ! Fit-il en baissant la tête afin de cacher son rougissement.

\- Vous avez eu mal à votre jambe durant la nuit ?

\- Non, ça va.

La brune souleva le drap et regarda le bandage, pas de tache rouge. Elle retira alors le tissu et nettoya comme Claire, la plaie. La blessure partait du genoux jusqu'à la cheville, désormais recousu mais qui laissera une grande cicatrice.

Le blond observa sans un mot Sky qui prenait soin de nettoyer, cette dernière enveloppa la jambe d'un nouveau bandage.

\- Vous allez pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui, mais vous reviendrez demain vers 14 heures, tout comme Madame Farron, Madame Lockhart pour les cours de rééducations.

\- J'ai aucun endroit pour dormir, je vis à Bordeaux fit Prompto.

\- Le commissaire Amodar a réservé des chambres d'hôtel pour vous et vos coéquipiers. Il a appelé ce matin pour demander des nouvelles avec vos familles.

Le blond hocha la tête en réponse.

\- Je vais remarcher aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, d'abord vous mangez puis je vous aiderez à vous lever. Vous me direz si vous avez mal quelque part. Puis si tout se passe bien, vous essayerez avec les béquilles.

Sky saisit l'attelle pour soutenir la jambe entière, elle l'enveloppa et serra un peu pour qu'elle puisse rester accrochée.

[…]

Prompto venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, il attendait avec impatience le retour de la brune. Celle-ci entra avec des béquilles.

\- Bien, êtes-vous prêt ?

\- J'espère fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Mettez votre bras autour de mes épaules demanda la brune. Si vous tombez, je pourrais vous rattraper.

Le blond ne se fit pas désirer et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour prendre appui, cette dernière passa le sien derrière le dos de son patient. Pompto se leva doucement, c'était compliqué de trouver un équilibre avec une seule jambe. Il posa doucement son pied droit.

\- Avez-vous mal ? Demanda Sky.

\- Presque pas.

Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement. Il essaya de faire quelques pas avec l'aide de la chirurgienne quand il perdit l'équilibre. Sky le rattrapa rapidement avant de le serrer doucement contre elle. Elle l'aida à reprendre son équilibre avant de le diriger une nouvelle fois vers son lit.

\- Bien, c'est déjà un bon début, vos jambes tremblent, c'est normal. L'anesthésie fait encore effet, c'est pour cela que les cours de rééducations vont permettre à vos muscles de reprendre des forces. On va attendre un peu pour les béquilles, je reviendrais vers 11 heures, reposez-vous.

\- Je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose fit le blond à moitié gêné.

Sky leva ses yeux foncés vers son patient en attendant sa question. Prompto observa son regard sombre quelques instants avant de se lancer.

\- J'aimerais vous invitez... à prendre un verre pour vous remerciez, d'avoir sauvé ma jambe.

\- C'est mon métier vous savez, de sauver des vies.

Prompto ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de son interlocutrice, il passa sa main dans sa nuque.

\- J'accepte.

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre comme prévu, un petit peu moins long que les autres. On se retrouve le 8-9 juillet, peut-être après, car je n'ai pas encore écrit le quatrième.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Au domicile de Sky (14 h 32)**

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort chez-moi ce soir, et demain, elle pourra rentrer à Bordeaux.

 _\- « Merci pour tout Sky, je suis tellement pressée de te revoir ! Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. »_

\- Entre sœurs ont se sert les coudes.

Sky tourna la clé et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Claire entra dans le salon et découvrit la magnifique pièce. La maison où sa sœur habitée, était faite de pierres apparentes. Le salon était moderne, les meubles étaient de couleur beige et blanc. Un écran plat incrusté dans les pierres face au canapé. La maison ressemblé un peu à celle du Lieutenant, mais en plus grande.

\- Tu dormiras en bas, car avec tes béquilles, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans les escaliers.

Claire leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, elle suivit sa sœur en direction de la chambre. Un lit à deux places était présent, les murs étaient gris clairs, quelques cadres étaient accrochés pour décorer la pièce.

\- Je vais te prêter des vêtements, comme on fait à peu près la même taille.

\- C'est sympa chez toi fit Claire en observant la pièce. Tu vis seule ?

\- Non, j'ai un colocataire.

\- Oh ?

\- Un chat.

Elles se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

\- J'ai pas le temps de rencontrer des gens à cause de mon travail et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Je me sens moins seule alors ajouta Claire en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Serah est toujours avec Snow ? Demanda Sky en se retournant vers son amie.

\- M'ouais. Cet idiot.

\- Tu le détestes toujours autant.

\- En cours, il n'arrêtait pas de faire l'idiot, à dormir, toujours attirer l'attention des autres. Il m'insupporte !

\- Je m'en rappelle. D'ailleurs, Prompto est ton coéquipier ?

Claire détourna son intention vers Sky et hocha la tête.

\- Il m'a invité à boire à verre. Pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé sa jambe.

\- Tu as refusé, j'espère ?

Voyant l'expression neutre que faisait son amie, Claire souffla avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

\- La famille Farron est destinée à sortir avec des idiots où quoi ?

Sky s'allongea à son tour sur le dos, elles fixèrent toutes les deux le plafond sans un mot avant de se mettre à rire bêtement.

 **Hôtel (14 h 36)**

\- Chambre 201 ! fit Vanille en portant les valises de Tifa.

Hope et Vanille avaient réussi à se déplacer jusqu'à la Rochelle pour aider Tifa, Fang et Prompto. Serah et Snow ne pouvaient malheureusement pas venir à cause de leur travail, mais demandaient souvent des nouvelles.

Prompto entra dans la chambre où trois lits étaient, il posa ses béquilles et s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- On dort à trois ici ? Demanda Fang en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Oui, nous, on dormira juste à côté ajouta Hope en posant les dernières valises.

Tifa s'allongea sur le lit, collé contre le mur. Elle inspecta les lieux et se mit à soupirer.

\- Je déteste avoir un bras en écharppe par cette chaleur, on transpire tout d'un côté.

\- Ne te pleins pas, j'ai une énorme attelle ! Ricana le blond.

Fang, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle avait seulement un énorme bandage qui recouvrait sa cuisse droite.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Claire ? Interrogea Vanille.

\- Elle dort chez Sky, son amie d'enfance et sa sœur adoptif fit Fang en s'asseyant sur le dernier lit disponible.

\- Elles se sont retrouvées !? Super ! Répondit la rousse. Vous rentrez quand à Bordeaux ?

\- Après demain.

 **Centre-ville (16 h 36)**

Après une bonne séance de rééducation, le petit groupe se baladait en ville, découvrant la Rochelle. Main dans la main, Hope et Vanille marchèrent devant, tandis que Prompto et Claire galéraient avec leurs béquilles, Tifa et Fang discutèrent avec Sky.

\- C'est super mignon ici fit Tifa en regardant le petit port.

\- Bordeaux aussi, c'est sympa ? Demanda la chirurgienne.

\- Oui sourit Fang.

\- Si on s'arrêtait à un bar ? Demanda la rousse en s'approchant de sa sœur.

Fang hocha la tête puis Vanille les emmena vers le premier petit bistrot. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur avant de s'asseoir à une table. Le serveur arriva et nota les commandes avant de repartir. Après être servi, chacun but leur verre.

\- Vous étiez dans la même classe, toi, Fang et Claire ? Demanda Vanille en regardant Sky.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et pourquoi vous vous êtes perdue de vue ?

\- Et bien, c'est à cause de mes études de médecine, j'ai dû partir aux États-Unis.

\- La chance ! Renchérit Hope. C'est sympa là-bas ?

\- Oui, mais les rues sont envahies de passants, c'est assez étouffant.

Prompto lança des regards discrets vers la brune en face de lui, il tourna son intention vers Claire qui le fixait, d'un regard assassin.

\- « Arrête de la regarder ou je te tue. » articula t-elle discrètement à son ami.

Le lieutenant aux cheveux roses était très attachée à ses deux sœurs depuis la mort de ses parents, c'était sa seule famille.

\- Alors, il paraît que Prompto t'as invité pour boire un verre fit Tifa en lançant un regard moqueur vers Claire.

Sky regarda sa sœur qui se planquait derrière son épaule avant de poser ses yeux sur le brigadier en face d'elle.

\- Oui, pour la remercier ajouta Prompto.

\- Et c'est quand ? Demanda Fang avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Quand on sera rentrés à Bordeaux, tu passeras surement voir tes sœurs ? Fit le blond en regardant Sky.

\- Je rentre avec elle répondit l'intéressée.

\- Je te montrerais les meilleurs bistrots sourit-il, gêné.

 **Quatrième chapitre en poche, petit rapprochement entre Sky et Prompto ? Chapitre court, j'avais peu d'inspiration pour celui-ci. Le prochain sortira peut-être le 8 juillet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Au Domicile des Villiers ( 8 h 13)**

\- Sky ! Fit Serah en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver !

\- Sky ! Mon ancienne camarade de classe ! Il faut que je te trouve un surnom aussi fit-il en prenant les valises.

\- Pardon ? Un surnom ? Demanda la brune.

\- Bonne chance renchérit Claire qui passa devant eux pour s'assoir sur le canapé du salon.

\- On est toute cassée, Sis ?

L'intéressée lança un regard assassin à son beau-frère qui s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Serah s'assit près de ses deux sœurs.

 _\- « Vous avez surement entendu parler du crash de l'avion. Il y a trois jours, suite d'un problème technique, l'avion qui transportait une équipe policière s'est crashé en pleine forêt... »_

Serah éteignit rapidement, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça encore une fois. Elle tourna son intention vers Claire qui avait la tête baissée et qui ne disait rien. Sa cadette jeta un regard vers son autre sœur qui haussa doucement les épaules en réponse.

\- Ça va...? demanda enfin la jeune Farron.

Claire releva la tête sans les regarder. Serah écarquilla les yeux. Elle pleurait ? Claire Farron pleurait !

\- Claire, c'est fini ajouta Sky en passant son bras sur les épaules du lieutenant. Tu t'en es sortie.

\- On est là, tu sais fit Serah en dégageant une mèche rose de Claire pour voir ses yeux.

\- C'était... horrible murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Il... y avait du sang partout, on était perdus.

Sky et Serah se regardèrent tout en écoutant les paroles de leur sœur. Malheureusement, cet évènement laissera des cicatrices. Il fallait faire face à ses peurs désormais. Claire était très bien entourée, elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire.

\- Tu aimes toujours monter à cheval ? Demanda Sky.

\- Oui.

\- Si on faisait un tour là-bas ?

La blessée releva la tête en direction de la brune avec un sourire.

 **Au centre équestre ( 9 h 54 )**

Ignis fit signe aux arrivants. Serah aida Claire à sortir, elle lui tendis les béquilles avant de saluer leur ami.

\- Heureux de vous revoir ! Comment-allez vous ?

\- Ça va, par contre, aucune discussion sur le crash, d'accord ? Murmura Serah.

Ignis remit ses lunettes avant de hocher la tête, il leur fit signe de le suivre en direction des écuries. Claire montait quelques fois quand elle avait du temps libre, elle pratiquait une discipline en particulier, le saut d'obstacles.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant un box. Le nom « Odin » était inscrit sur la porte, un cheval de couleur gris leva la tête en direction des arrivants. Il poussa doucement Sky de ses naseaux, qui elle recula rapidement face à ce contact soudain.

\- Toujours peur ? Ricana Serah. Voici Odin, Claire s'en occupe souvent.

\- J'ai jamais été très alaise avec ces animaux répondit la brune en caressant le chanfrein de l'équidé.

Claire chuchotait quelque chose à Ignis qui sourit. Serah fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que manigancé sa sœur.

\- Tu peux essayer de le monter ? Demanda le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

\- C'est à dire que... Ça fait très longtemps que je ne monte plus. J'ai chuté à cheval et j'ai perdu confiance.

\- Odin te le redonnera sourit Claire en penchant la tête d'un côté.

\- En selle ! Fit Serah en poussant Sky vers la sellerie.

Quelques minutes après, la chirurgienne se retrouva sur le dos de l'animal. Odin marchait tête basse dans la carrière, Sky essayait de retrouver ses repères. Talons baissés, rênes tendues, elle se mit droite sur la selle. Odin se mit au trot doucement, la brune suivit le mouvement de l'équidé.

\- Elle a pas vraiment perdu le rythme fit Serah qui était accoudée à la barrière.

\- On essaye le galop ? Demanda Ignis qui était au milieu de la carrière.

Sky hocha la tête, au moment où Odin arriva dans un tournant, la brune s'assit dans la selle et serra les talons. L'animal se mit directement sur le bon pied. Le galop est une allure sautée et basculée, beaucoup plus confortable que le trot, qui elle est sautée et symétrique. Odin accéléra le galop tout en respectant les limites que sa cavalière lui mettait.

Après plusieurs tours de galop, l'animal était repassé au pas. Claire avait pénétré dans la carrière pour mieux observer. Odin s'approcha de la blessée et renifla les béquilles. On disait que le cheval avait le don de reconnaître quelqu'un qui était blessé ou handicapé. C'était peut-être un animal un peu bête, craintif mais très expressif et attentif.

Claire caressa le chanfrein de l'étalon.

\- Alors ? Ça te fait quoi de remonter à cheval après toutes ces années ? Demanda le lieutenant.

\- Ça fait du bien effectivement.

 **Au domicile de Tifa ( 10 h 30 )**

Assise sur le banc, Tifa observait le jardin en silence. Le bruit des oiseaux l'apaisaient énormément. Il faisait chaud, mais un petit vent rafraîchissait la peau de la brigadière.

\- Voici de l'eau fit une voix masculine en s'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Merci.

Tifa sourit à Noctis en saisissant le verre, elle habitait avec le jeune homme depuis maintenant quelques mois. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la plage, lors des vacances d'été. C'était le coup de foudre directement.

Noctis avait les cheveux noirs hérissés, des magnifiques yeux bleus. Il est parfois timide tout comme Tifa, mais essaie de le cacher en se la jouant cool. Il est quelque fois rebelle, jaloux mais protecteur envers sa petite amie.

\- Tu sais quand tu pourras retirer ton écharpe ?

\- Sky m'a dit que je devais la garder encore quelques jours, mais normalement, je vais pouvoir l'enlever la semaine prochaine.

Noctis était au petit soin depuis l'accident que Tifa avait subit. Le crash avait marqué leur vie et laissera maintenant des séquelles. Un chien se mit à courir vers eux, Umbra. C'était un chien croisé Shiba Inu et Alaskan Malamute. Son pelage était de couleur sombre, des poils blancs étaient présents sous sa gorge et son ventre.

Tifa caressa son animal de compagnie au niveau de la tête. Le chien monta sur le banc avant de s'affaler sur les genoux de ses deux maîtres.

 **Centre Équestre (11 h 25)**

Ignis salua le jeune homme blessé, il se dirigea vers lui.

\- C'est pas trop compliqué de marcher avec ces béquilles ?

\- Non, j'en ai plus pour longtemps fit Prompto.

\- Tu es venu pour les photos ?

Le blond hocha la tête avant de suivre son ami vers le bureau. Prompto était un passionné de photographie, il venait souvent au centre équestre pour photographier les cavaliers, les chevaux.

Ils croisèrent Serah et Sky.

\- Prompto ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la cadette.

\- Bien merci, je savais pas que tu montais à cheval fit le blond en regardant Sky.

\- Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu faisais des photos.

\- Tu... Tu les as vu ?

\- Oui, et je peux te dire que tu es très doué, tu m'apprendras ?

\- Aucun problème !


End file.
